Action
by Hikari 'HongRhii
Summary: Bagian 3! Jonghun semakin dibuat gila saja dengan ulah ke-absurd-an Hongki. OOC, Humor garing, FTCouple. mind to review readers?
1. Chapter 1

**haloo~~~ aku author baru di ffn. sebenernya dah lama aku jadi author, tapi baru kali ini aku publish ffku pertama yang aku publish yaitu FTI. do you know FTISLAND? hahaha itu lohh band kece dari negeri gingseng tapi terkenal juga di Jepang. oke dehhh gak banyak omong lagi. **

**HAPPY READING~~~**

Menguap dengan mulut terbuka lebar seraya menggeliat malas, merentangkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dengan keadaan terduduk.

Mata hitam kelamnya masih setengah terbuka, sebetulnya ia masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, namun aktifitas diluar sana sudah antri untuk menunggunya. Hah~ jika sudah seperti ini, ia ingin segera meloncat ke akhir pekan agar ia bisa bersantai dan melakukan hal yang ia suka. Mengacak rambut hitam legamnya, Jonghun akhirnya memaksakan diri untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang memang berada didalam kamarnya.

Selesai membersihkan dirinya, pria yang memiliki wajah tampan ini keluar dari kamarnya. Berniat berjalan kearah dapur untuk makan, atau ia malah berharap ada makanan sisa dikulkas karena Jonghun sangat malas jika harus memasak pagi-pagi seperti ini –terlebih lagi ia sudah rapi dengan setelan kemejanya. Ia tidak mau nanti presentasinya dikantor hancur karena penampilan buruknya. Hah~ okey, yang tadi tidak masuk akal -_-

"YAA!"

Mata Jonghun terbelalak lebar tatkala ia menemui seseorang yang sangat ia kenal berada didapurnya. Bukan karena ia menghancurkan dapurnya –justru kebalikannya. Dengan apron merah muda bermotif bunga, dan berbagai makanan yang sudah tersaji dimeja makan cukup diketahui bahwa orang itu baru saja selesai memasak dan tentu saja dengan menggunakan dapur apartementnya.

"Oh? Kamu sudah bangun?"

Jonghun tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan pria yang sedang memandangnya itu. Jonghun malah mendudukkan dirinya dikursi. Menatap semua makanan yang sudah tersaji. Dilihat-lihat cukup menggugah selera –pikir Jonghun.

"Kau seharusnya mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' terlebih dahulu."

"Eh? Hehehe aku lupa. Aku terlalu terkejut melihatmu sudah bangun dan berada di dapur."

Hei! Seharusnya Jonghun yang harusnya berkata seperti itu, bukankah ini apartementnya? Sepertinya iya. Karena tadi malam Jonghun tidak mabuk sehingga tidak salah masuk ke apartement orang lain.

"Dasar aneh."

"Ya! Kau mengataiku, hah?! Cepat makan ini semua. Aku sudah capek memasaknya."

Pria cantik itu berkacak pinggang sambil memarahi Jonghun. Sedangkan yang sedang dimarahi tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Sibuk memilih makanan yang akan ia makan untuk pertama kali.

Tapi niatnya terhenti sesaat setelah Jonghun ingat ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan pada orang yang sedang duduk dihadapannya itu.

"Hongki-ah."

Hongki –pria cantik itu - mendongak menatap Jonghun dengan senyum manisnya. "Ne?"

"Sejak kapan kau berada disini?"

"Hmm… tadi malam aku kesini. Karena kau sudah tidur jadi aku masuk saja dan tidur di sofa."

Oh lihatlah senyum tanpa dosanya itu, membuat Jonghun ingin memukul orang itu yang seenak saja masuk ke apartementnya seperti apartementnya sendiri. Kenapa juga Jonghun harus memberi nomor sandi apartementnya. Bodoh! Bukankah nomor sandi antara mereka sama. Pantaslah Hongki tahu tanpa Jonghun memberi tahunya.

"…dan kau memasak ini semua?"

Hongki mengangguk dan kemudian ia meneruskan dengan bicara.

"Anggap ini bayaran untuk sewa tidurku semalam disini."

Jonghun hanya menghela nafas, sudah biasa sebenarnya ia menghadapi sifat absurd Hongki bahkan sudah menjadi hal wajar mengingat mereka sudah kenal lima belas tahun lebih.

Hongki berdiri, mengambilkan sebuah mangkuk untuk diisi sup yang masih mengepul panas dari panci.

"Ini makanlah. Hari ini kau ada presentasi kan dikantor? Fighting!"

"Mendengar kau menyemangatiku, seperti menjatuhkanku =,="

"Oh… ayolah Jonghunniee~ aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu."

Melihat Hongki yang ber-aegyo, membuat Jonghun berkurang napsu makannya.

"Hentikan itu, bodoh!"

"Jonghunnie~ kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Ugh! Kalau kau seperti ini, kau jadi seperti isteriku saja."

"Aku memang istrimu!"

Jonghun melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar pernyataan polos yang keluar dari mulut Hongki. Heii dia sedang gila atau apa? Ah entahlah. Jonghun malas memikirkan tingkah tidak wajar dari orang itu.

Dari pada berdebat dengan seseorang yang tidak nyambung sama sekali, lebih baik Jonghun makan masakan dari Hongki –yang sebenarnya ia ragu untuk memakannya. Semoga toilet di kantor nanti tidak ramai di datangi orang =,="

"OHOK! –YAA!"

Hongki memandang panik kearah Jonghun yang sedang terbatuk-batuk setelah memakan supnya, rasanya sungguh mengerikan. Segera saja Hongki menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk Jonghun.

Setelah hampir menghabiskan minumannya, Jonghun member Hongki pandangan mematikan. Membuatnya sedikit takut karena seakan-akan Jonghun akan benar-benar membunuhnya.

"Kau mau membunuhku, hah?! Kau masak sebelumnya dicicipi atau tidak sih?!"

Hongki menggaruk-nggaruk rambutnya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Hehehe… tidak. –Ya!"

Hongki segera menundukkan dirinya untuk menghindari amukan Jonghun yang melemparkan sumpit kearahnya. Fiuhh~ untung ia dengan sigap menghindar, kalau tidak, mungkin matanya terkena sumpit itu.

"Kau gila ya? Kalau sumpit mengenai mata indahku bagaimana? Hah~ mungkin daya tarikku berkurang."

Jonghun meremas lap makan dengan begitu erat melihat Hongki yang masih dengan wajah tak berdosanya mengatakan hal laknat tadi. Pagi yang sungguh melatih ketegangan otot seorang Choi Jonghun.

"mamasak untukku, menggunakan apron bermotif bunga dan tidur di apartementku, kau pasti ada masalah. Benar kan?"

Seakan-akan mendapat lotre, Hongki berteriak dan melompat-lompat dengan girangnya.

"Waahh… daebak! Kau tahu semuanya. Selamat Choi Jonghun."

Bodoh? Atau idiot? Kenapa seseorang yang sedang menghadapi masalah bisa sesenang itu? Bila dipikir, dulu ibunya ngidam apa sampai-sampai keluar makhluk aneh semacam dia.

"Dimana-mana orang yang sedang mendapatkan masalah itu sedih bukannya senang."

"Oh.. iya! Baiklah. Aku akan memasang wajah sedih."

Detik itu pula, wajah Hongki berubah murung dari sebelumnya.

"Cepat kau ceritakan!"

"Huwee~ Jonghun… apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Jonghun kaget saat Hongki dengan begitu tiba-tiba menerjangnya untuk memeluknya.

"Wae?"

Hongki melepaskan peluknnya. Memandang Jonghun dengan bibir yang dipoutkan. Seperti biasa.

"Biar kutebak, kau diputuskan pacarmu untuk kesekian kalinya?"

Hongki mengangguk.

"Hahh~ bukankah itu sudah biasa kalau wanita gila itu selalu memutuskanmu? Nanti juga kalian akan balik lagi."

"Tapi ini berbeda! Jonghun-ah! Dan… hei! Kau jangan mengatai dia wanita gila! Dasar gila! Jonghun-ah, jebal~"

Sekali lagi Hongki ber-aegyo, membuat Jonghun jengah atas tingkah kekanak-kanakkan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Mwo?"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Ya jelaskan kalau aku tidak main perempuan lain dibelakangnya."

"Bohong! Aku kemarin melihatmu dengan seorang gadis di café. Apa itu, hah?!"

"Dimana? Dimana? Aku tidak ingat!"

Dengan gemas, Jonghun mendorong kepala Hongki kuat-kuat sampai ia hampir terjungkal dari kursi.

"Oh.. ayolah~ aku janji, nanti imbalannya aku akan memasakanmu setiap pagi."

"ANDWAE! Kau mau aku cepat tutup usia?"

"Iya –eh.. maksudku tidak. Hehehe…"

"Jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini, aku jadi takut padamu."

"Wae?"

"Lama-lama nanti kau jadi istriku yang sesungguhnya."

"Buahahaha…. Tak apa. Kalau bisa nanti kita buat anak yang sangaaat banyak dan menjadi keluarga ajaib didunia."

Jonghun memutarkan bola matanya. Lihat?! Bukankah dia sangat gila? Mana bisa sesama lelaki bisa melahirkan anak.

"Ayolah Jonghun! Jebal~ lagian selain itu juga ada alasan lain."

"Apa? Kau berhutang padanya karena saat makan kau lupa bawa dompet?"

"Ani."

"Lalu?"

"Wahh… kau tahu tidak? Film dewasa terbaru yang kemarin Seunghyun berikan pada kita?"

"Iya. Aku masih ingat. Wae? Errr… cukup bagus kan? Dia memang hebat dalam memilih hal seperti itu ."

"Bukan bagus lagi, tapi Amazing! ^^"

Hongki berucap dengan ekspresi senangnya

"Ya! Lalu hubungannya dengan masalahmu itu apa?"

"Nah itu! Aku… aish! Sungguh memalukan."

"Apa?!"

Jonghun ikut frustasi karena Hongki tidak segera menceritakannya.

Hongki melepaskan apronnya, berjalan mendekati Jonghun, membuat Jonghun semakin penasaran saja.

Hongki mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jonghun, berniat membisikkan sesuatu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Jonghun menjauh dari Hongki.

"Wae?" Tanya Hongki penasaran.

Jonghun semakin memperjauh jaraknya dengan Hongki dengan mendorong tubuhnya.

"Kau belum sikat gigi? Mulutmu bau naga yang belum buang air besar tiga hari."

"Ahh… Sialan! Kau tega sekali mengataiku seperti itu. Aku tadi tidak sempat gosok gigi karena tergesa-gesa membuatkanmu sarapan."

"Siapa suruh? Ya! Jadi apa masalah lainnya?"

Hongki mengembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku menyuruhnya melakukan adegan yang ada di film itu denganku."

Seketika itu, Jonghun langsung menyemburkan the yang tadi ia minum.

"Aish… kau membuat lantainya kotor Jonghun-ah!"

"Ya! Pikiran macam apa itu hah? Tentu saja orang seperti dia akan marah jika kau memintanya untuk itu."

"Tapi aku memintanya saat nanti kami sudah menikah, aku hanya berkata saja, bukan melakukannya sekarang."

"Ya! Kenapa kau jadi mesum seperti ini, huh?"

"Itu kan karenamu."

"Ya! Kenapa kau jadi menuduhku?"

Jonghun beranjak, mengambil mantel abu-abunya yang tersampir dan memasukkan laptopnya kedalam tas kantor, tidak memandang Hongki meski mereka sedang berbicara.

"Iya ini semua karena kau. Berapa kali bibirku terkena ciumanmu saat mabuk hah?"

"Bukankah itu sudah biasa?"

"Aishh… menjijikan! Kebiasaan aneh saat mabuk dan imbasnya adalah aku."

Jonghun mendekat kearah Hongki dengan memamerkan seringainya.

"Baiklah, lain kali kalau aku mabuk, aku akan memperkosamu."

Hongki tersentak, memberi deathglare pada Jonghun yang sedang terbahak dengan hasil ulah usilnya. Terkadang Hongki juga takut pada Jonghun, mengingat ia sering menyebut Hongki 'wanitanya' meski semua tahu bahwa mereka sudah memiliki kekasih masing-masing dan tentu saja itu adalah wanita! Ya… anggap saja hiburan tersendiri.

"Jika itu terjadi, sudah kupastikan pagi harinya kepamu terpisah dari tubuhmu."

"Hahaha takut~"

Ucap Jonghun sambil berpura-pura ketakutan.

"Sudah sana pergi."

"Kau tidak berangkat kerja?"

"Kantor ayahku sedang direnovasi. Jadi malas kesana."

"Alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Bailkah aku pergi. Tunggu aku dirumah isttriku yang tampan~"

"DIAM KAUU"

BLAAM

Jonghun segera mkeluar dan menutup pintunya sebelum sandal yang Hongki lemparkan mengenai kepalanya.

**RNR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**sebenernya ini bukan fanfic berchapter, tapi kumpulan drabble JongKi hhheeee...**

**trims buat yang dah review. juga para silent readers yang males pencet kolom review... mkasihh banyak. ayooo baca lagi... dan review lagi hhheee...  
**

* * *

"Ya! Kau memangnya mau kemana?"

Jonghun memandang bingung kearah sang pria cantik yang sedang merapikan beberapa pakaiannya untuk kemudian ia masukkan kedalam kopernya.

Pria cantik itu tidak menjawab. Tetap memasang wajah datarnya sambil terus memasukkan bajunya –bajunya kedalam koper.

Jengah dengan sikapnya, Jonghun akhirnya menghentikkan gerakkan tangan sang pria cantik itu dan kemudian memaksanya untuk memandang dirinya.

"Kau marah denganku?"

"Ani."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyegarkan pikiranku."

"menyegarkan pikiran dari apa?"

"Dari sifat playboymu itu tuan Choi Jonghun."

Jonghun membelalakkan matanya. Playboy? Ya! Kata itu seperti menghinanya. Apa dia tidak menyadari setelah Jonghun memilikinya, sifat itu telah hilang begitu saja secara alami. Ya… mungkin itu pemikiran seorang Choi Jonghun.

"Hongki-a. aku –"

"Jangan sebut namaku!"

Selesai. Semua pakaiannya telah rapi dimasukkan kedalam koper. Hongki, pria cantik itu berjalan menuju kursi yang menyampirkan jaket coklatnya. Memakainya dengan cepat dan sedikit memandang pantulan dirinya didalam cermin untuk merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Hongki mengambil koper itu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tak sedikitpun ekor matanya melirik sang kekasih yang diam sambil memandangi dirinya.

"Hongki!"

Mendengar namanya terpanggil, Hongki menghentikan laju kakinya tanpa berbalik untuk memandang orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Apa kau tega membuatku merasa bosan di apartemen ini?"

"Hah! Bosan? Bukankah majalah yang berisi wanita berbikini itu membuat rasa bosanmu itu musnah?"

Tunggu?!

Majalah?

Jonghun menepuk pelipisnya karena mengetahui kebodohannya sendiri.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa untuk menyimpan kembali 'harta' tersembunyinya dari pandangan sang kekasih.

Itu memang majalah lama dan sudah ia simpan ditempat yang Hongki tidak bisa temukan. Tapi entah kenapa kemarin ia saat membersihkan tempat itu, majalah berisi wanita-wanita sexy itu tertinggal dimeja kamarnya.

Uh! Bolehkah Jonghun memukulkan kepalanya ketembok?

"Kenapa diam? Baru menyadari kebodohanmu karena lupa tidak menyimpannya kembali?"

Lamunan Jonghun terhempas begitu saja saat mendengar suara Hongki.

"Err… itu karena –"

"Aku pergi dulu. Jangan menghubungiku tiga hari kedepan."

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" jonghun berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Hongki yang akan memutar knop pintu depan.

"…mianhe."

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Apa karena itu kau jadi marah padaku?"

Hongki menghela nafas. Meletakkan koper berukuran sedang itu kelantai.

"Dengar. Bukankah tadi aku bilang aku pergi karena ingin menyegarkan pikiranku."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang… itu… ah pokoknya aku malas kalau dinggal sendirian disini."

"Aku bisa panggilkan Jaejin kalau kau mau."

Jonghun tertawa kaku. Memundurkan dirinya sedikit agar badannya bersandar pada punggung sofa.

"Jaejin adikmu? Jangan bodoh. Aku bisa mati kesal karena sifat sok mengaturnya itu."

"Kau menghina adikku?!"

Jonghun segera menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng cepat sebagai pertanda menyatakan bahwa bukan maksudnya untuk menghina adik sang kekasih.

"Kalau begitu Minhwan. Kau tahu kan dia anak yang ceria. Mungkin kau tidak akan bosan jika bersamanya."

Jonghun masih diam sambil memandangi kekasihnya itu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mengarahkan tangannya menuju saku belakang celananya untuk mengambil dompetnya. Dan melihat isi dompetnya

"Mungkin jangan."

"Wae?"

"Ingat bulan lalu? Bukankah uangku habis untuk mentraktirnya paket ayam goreng jumbo direstoran cepat saji. Dan karena itu aku menelponmu untuk menyusulku karena uangku kurang. Sial! Mana harga diri seorang Choi Jonghun hanya karena paket ayam itu?"

.

Hongki hanya memandang aneh pria tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Ehem! Jangan anak ayam itu. Biar aku sendirian saja selama kau pergi asal kembali."

"Jonghun?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau melupakan satu orang lagi. Seung –"

"Ya! Jangan sebut nama itu okey. Aku tidak ingin apartemenku hancur hanya karena ulah absurdnya."

Sebegitu traumakah kekasihnya itu dengan bocah evil bernama Song Seunghyun itu? Padahal mereka sudah cukup lama kenal tapi Jonghun masih saja tidak mempercayainya. Ya.. mungkin Jonghun tidak mau lagi dimarahi oleh tetangga lain seperti dulu karena kegaduhan yang Seunghyun lakukan dulu di apartemen ini.

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin sendirian."

"Kau sungguh akan pergi?"

Jonghun memandang sedih sang kekasih ketika ia mulai menjinjing lagi kopernya.

"Kau kira aku hanya bercanda. Tenang. Hanya tiga hari."

"Ya… dan aku akan bosan karena tidak menikmati hal-hal yang manis."

"Singkirkan pikiran mesummu itu!"

"Baiklah~"

Jonghun berjalan mendahului Hongki untuk membukakan pintunya. Mengikhlaskan kepergian sang pujaan hati dengan senyuman ikhlas.

"Terima kasih Jonghunnie yang tampan~"

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang, Hati Hongki mulai lebih baik sekarang. Sebelum pintu itu tertutup, Hongki membalikkan badannya.

"Jangan lupa makan tepat waktu."

"Akan aku ingat. Apa perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak usah. Lebih baik kau mengisi waktu luangmu dengan menghapus file yang berbau porn movie di laptopmu."

Jonghun kembali kaget dengan perkataan yang meluncur dibibir manis pria cantik itu.

"Hongki-a bagaimana bisa kau –aku…itu.."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Annyoeng~"

BLAAM!

Hongki menutup pintu itu dengan keras dan meninggalkan Jonghun yang masih terpaku ditempat dengan wajah bodoh dan bingungnya.

"Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Padahal sangat tersembunyi. Dia memang hebat!"

**TBC? or END?**

* * *

**Hargai kerja keras penulis dengan**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

Pemuda tampan berhidung mancung itu dengan tenang membaca buku sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Kedua kembar mata obsidiannya melaju mengikuti rangkaian kata yang ia baca, sesekali sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk membenarkan letak kacamata bacanya. Kontras sekali dengan pemuda berwajah cantik yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan kacamata yang melorot dibawah hidung mungilnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya sedemikian rupa dan kaki yang terangkat kemeja baca, Dia berkali-kali bergerak-gerak dan tak pernah diam barang sejenak, sesekali ledakan tawanya memenuhi ruangan itu.

Jonghun, pemuda tampan itu beralih dari buku bacaannya kearah seseorang yang ada dihadapannya. Novel klasik terjemahan yang sudah seperempat ia baca kini tertutup setelah sebelumnya ia menandai dulu halaman yang ia baru baca tentu saja. Jonghun beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri pemuda cantik itu yang masih sibuk terbahak dengan posisi menungging –hei! Dia itu sedang baca buku atau apa? Cara membaca yang aneh. Dan benar saja, setelah Jonghun meneliti buku bacaan Hongki –pemuda cantik itu, ia segera merebutnya tanpa permisi.

"Komik?"

"HEEII! Kembalikaaan!"

Hongki berusaha merebut komik miliknya. Namun Jonghun dengan sengaja mempermainkan Hongki agar tidak bisa mendapatkan komiknya itu.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah. Kapan kau mau jadi dewasa, eh?"

"Yaa...terserah! Sekarang serahkan komik itu padaku."

"Tidak -"

Ucapan Jonghun terhenti saat pintu ruangan itu, yang ternyata kamar Hongki, terbuka dan menampakan wanita paruh baya melihat mereka tersenyum.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?"

"Mom, lihat! Aku disiksa oleh Jonghun."

Wanita yang dipanggil 'mom' oleh Hongki itu memasuki kamar Hongki lebih dalam, dan dengan tiba-tiba ia menyentil telinga Hongki.

"Aww! Sakit!"

"Panggil ibumu dengan baik. Dasar!"

"Aishh... Eomma tidak gaul nih. Sekali-kali eomma harus ke clubbing!"

Wanita itu tidak mendengarkan ocehan putranya itu, ia beralih ke Jonghun yang masih memegang komik milik Hongki.

"Nak Jonghun, kau lapar? Ahjumma sudah memasak. Ayo turun dan makan malam."

Jonghun tersenyum sopan "Baik ahjumma."

"Eomma! Anakmu ini Lee Hongki, bukan Choi pervert! Eomma!"

Wanita itu tetap berjalan keluar dari kamar Hongki, tak menghiraukan teriakan anak sulungnya itu.

"Jonghun-ah"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku?"

Jonghun menggaruk kepalanya "Apa?"

"Tepat setelah ini, kau akan kugantung di pohon mangga di belakang rumah."

Jonghun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan "Terserahlah."

.

.

.

"Ahjussi! Ahjussi! Ahjussi! Ayo cepat! Cepat!" Hongki menarik-narik lengan Jonghun dengan begitu kuat seperti anak kecil menginginkan mainan, sehingga mau tidak mau Jonghun juga tertarik maju untuk mengikuti Hongki.

"Siapa yang kau panggil AHJUSSI?!" marah Jonghun dengan menyentak tangan Hongki. Ia berikan deathglare seperti biasa, dan seperti biasa pula Hongki tidak menanggapi dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau bilang siapa? Tentu saja kau." tunjuk Hongki pada Jonghun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Jonghun mendengus dan berbalik menuju pintu depan.

"Hiyaaaa! Kamu mau kemana?!"

"Pulang."

"Pulang? Kau kan berjanji mau pesta piyama bersamaku dan mengenang masa-masa ketika kita masih sekolah dasar."

Jonghun berhenti dan membalikkan kembali menghadap pada Hongki yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memainkan jarinya –dasar gila, pikir Jonghun ngeri.

"Bukankah kau yang menyeretku dari apartemen untuk ke rumahmu? Dan...tunggu! Apa kepalamu baru terjempet pintu lift? Kita sudah 23 tahun, idiot!"

Hongki kini berjongkok sambil menunduk sedih "Padahal niat menggantungmu di pohon mangga sudah tidak kulakukan, jadi kau harus mengikuti kegiatanku yang lain Jonghunniee~~"

Oh! Siapa saja tolong Jonghun agar ia tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya melihat aegyo dari sahabat 'gilanya' itu.

Menghela napas pasrah, Jonghun berkata "Baiklah, aku akan menginap satu malam disini"

Seketika itu pula, Hongki meloncat dari posisi jongkoknya dan meloncat-loncat kegirangan. "Akhirnya~~ ayo kita bersenang-senang, mumpung Jaeyoung sedang berkemah di hutan."

Jonghun menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Ngapain adikmu ke hutan."

Hongki berhenti tertawa dan memasang wajah polosnya lagi sambil menggaruk rambutnya "Entahlah, katanya mau berburu tikus berkantong. Ah! Adikku memang gadis hutan yang hebat."

Ada otot yang berkedut dipelipis Jonghun, dia kira hanya Hongki yang tidak waras, ternyata adiknya jauh lebih ganas -_-

.

.

.

.

"Kau gila?! Aku tidak mau!"

Hongki mengendurkan senyumnya, mungkin jika ini dikomik, ada warna hitam yang mengelilingi Hongki dengan backsound menyedihkan.

Namun seketika Jonghun kaget kala Hongki kemudian ceria kembali.

"Ayolah~ kau 'kan kalah taruhan saat main PS. Sebagai hukumannya kau harus tidur dengan baju ini...tadaaa~"

Jonghun menatap ngeri gaun tidur berwarna merah muda dan teransparan, Hongki berkata itu adalah gaun milik ibunya Hongki ketika malam pertama bersama ayahnya dulu. Dia gila atau apa hah?!-pikir Jonghun yang mulai jengah.

Jonghun mendorong-dorong gaun itu dengan pandangan jijik "HONGKIII SINGKIRKAN ITUUU!"

"Hah~ kau tidak sportif! Tidak asik kalau seperti ini –hei hei hei! Kau mau membawaku kemanaaaa?"

Hongki memberontak saat Jonghun mendorongnya keluar dari kamarnya "Jonghun, kau tidak bisa mengusirku dari kamarku seperti kau mengusirku di apartemenmu. HEEEIII"

"Tentu bisa."

"Aku akan menceraikanmu kalau kau mengusirku dari kamarku dan menikah dengan Wonbin."

Jonghun berkacak pinggang setelah berhasil mengeluarkan Hongki dari kamar Hongki "Kita tidak pernah menikah, mana bisa kita bercerai?"

Hongki menggaruk-garuk pantatnya "Benar juga...Ha! Kalau begitu kuceraikan kau sebagai sahabatku."

"Terserahlah. Kau ajukan saja gugatannya ke pengadilan, maka aku akan tanda tangani."

"Eh? Serius pengadilan Seoul mengatur perceraian persahabatan?!"

"Tanyakan pada guru sekolah dasar."

BLAAMM!

Jonghun menutup pintu dengan kasar dan bersiul-siul santai berjalan menuju ranjang milik Hongki. Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar menggedor-gedor pintu sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Baiklah aku akan ke pengadilan Seoul."

Terdengar suara Hongki dari luar kamar, Jonghun masih tidak peduli.

Namun, kini ia mulai merasa resah saat Hongki tidak lagi ribut diluar sana. Apa Hongki benar ke pengadilan untuk mengajukan gugatan konyol itu? –pikir Jonghun.

"Sial!" dengan enggan Jonghun beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar.

"Hongki?" Jonghun melihat Hongki yang baru keluar dari kamar adiknya dengan memeluk guling.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jonghun malah balik bertanya "Kau tidak ke pengadilan?"

Hongki berdecak "Jangan bodoh, itu 'kan tidak mungkin. Eh? Itu ada apa di belakangmu Jonghun-ah."

"Apa?" Jonghun menengok kebelakang "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ck! Ituu masa kamu tidak lihat cicak yang sedang nyium kupu-kupu."

"Manaa?" Jonghun makin gusar saja karena belum lihat apa yang ditunjuk Hongki.

"Kau perhatikan baik-baik."

Jonghun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. T-tunggu! Mana ada cicak mencium kupu-kupu kecuali cicak yang sedang memakan kupu-kupu. Itu baru benar! Atau...

Jonghun segera menengok kebelakang, dan benar saja Hongki yang sedang menyeringai senang sambil mengintip dari dalam kamarnya "Selamat malam Choi Jonghun~ BODOH!"

BLAAMM!

"Sial!" dan Jonghun kini harus rela tidur di sofa ruang tengah -_-

END OF THIS CHAPTER!

*krik krik krik* gak ada apa-apa ya? Errrr….. apa ya? Cuma mau bilang ; YANG MAU ONESHOOT INI BERLANJUT, MANA REVIEWNYA? Aku tunggu oke?

Gomen banget updatenya lama. Banyak halangan #hm!

Oke. Review please?


End file.
